


Crush

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Melissa McCall - Freeform, Mention of season 2 finale events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Stiles/Reader. Reader is Scott's twin, and when she finds out about all the supernatural crap, she doesn't deal with it well. Stiles is there to comfort her.





	Crush

(I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush  
What a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know)

Stiles watched you at your locker. You hadn't been quite the same since finding out about the whole werewolf thing. You didn't smile quite as much and you were more withdrawn. But you did always manage a small smile for him. 

(Do you ever think when you’re all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
All that we could be  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush

Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do  
'Cause I'm trying trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away)

Stiles and you had been friends for years, but in high school, he'd started to see you in a different light. You were pretty, smart, and you never made fun of him or his quirks. Being Scott’s twin meant that you had always been around, even if the boys hadn’t always wanted you there. And now you had been brought into their world, where your brother was a werewolf and things wanted him dead. And you, by association. Your mom had freaked at the sheriff’s station when she’d found out. And he knew you were probably freaking out right now.

You sat alone at lunch, ignoring Scott’s puppy eyes. You weren’t really talking to him; you just weren’t ready to face it all. Meanwhile, Scott had been hyper-vigilant about your safety, which was now his biggest concern. Stiles had to admit to himself that he was worried about you too.

You picked at your food. Stiles didn’t eat his either. He just watched you and wondered if there was anything he could say to make you feel better.

You all shared the next period, and when you went to the bathroom and didn’t come back, he asked for a pass to go check on you. 

A girl gave him a weird look as he entered the bathroom. He stared her down until she left.

“(Y/N)?” he said quietly.

“You do realize this is the girls’ room?”

He moved to the stall he heard your voice come from. “I do realize that, yeah. But I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You huffed and threw open the door. “Am I okay? My brother is a werewolf, our classmate tried to kill him, and I’m stuck in the middle of this complete insanity. No, Stiles, I am far from okay!” You leaned against a sink, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair before approaching you. “Look, I know it’s a lot. I was blown away when I found out.”

“And that’s another thing.” You whirled to face him. “How could you not tell me? Scott’s been in danger, he’s been getting hurt, and you just keep it to yourself?”

“(Y/N), it wasn’t my secret to tell. It was Scott’s.”

“Why didn’t he trust me with this?”

“He was just trying to protect you.”

“Well he did a great job. I can’t sleep, I can barely eat. All I can do is worry about what’s coming next.” Tears rolled down your cheeks.

Stiles wiped them away. “Hey. Look at me.”

You met his eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay. We’re going to protect you, okay?”

“But who protects you guys?”

“We do. It’s a team effort.”

You squared your shoulders. “Well, I wanna help. In any way I can. I’m a part of this now.”

Stiles nodded. “I get that. I felt the same way. You can help us. As long as you’re safe.”

You smirked. “Is anyone really safe in Beacon Hills?”

“Eh, you got a point. But I mean, don’t go putting yourself in the crossfire, okay? For my sake.”

You placed a hand on his chest. “I’m scared. Scott heals fast, but what about you? I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Stiles sighed and wrapped you in a hug. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me. I’m spry. I can hold my own.”

“As if. Just be careful, okay? I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Same goes for you, honey.”

You stood like that for a moment before breaking apart. Stiles glanced down at your lips.

“Stiles, just kiss me already.”

He laughed and did so, gently pressing his lips to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed happily. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours.

Just then, Scott burst into the bathroom.

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing?”

You smiled sheepishly. “He’s finally making a move. Now go away so I can kiss him again.”

Scott sputtered for a moment. “Seriously?”

“Seriously, Scott. I'm in love with your sister,” Stiles replied, staring at you as you giggled.

“And I'm love with your best friend. Deal with it, werewolf boy.” You started kissing Stiles again.

Behind you, Scott made a noise of disgust before leaving the bathroom in a hurry.

You and Stiles stopped kissing and laughed.

“I feel like he and I are even now,” you said with a laugh.

“So you'll talk to him again? Because he won't stop whining about it.”

“Yeah, I’ll stop torturing him. I think us kissing in front of him will be torture enough.”

“There’s gonna be more kissing?” Stiles asked.

“Would you like that?”

Stiles nodded emphatically. “Yes, yes, I would very much like that.”

You giggled and kissed his nose. “I thought you might.”

“For real, though. Are you feeling better now?” he asked seriously.

“A little. I'm still scared, but having you with me…it helps.”

“Good.” Stiles kissed your forehead. “Because I would die before I let anything happen to you.”

(Do you ever think when you’re all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
All that we could be  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush

Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do  
'Cause I'm trying trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away)


End file.
